1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated-circuit semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In integrated-circuit semiconductor devices, it is common practice to produce, in a final layer, aligned external electrical connection vias arranged with a defined pitch and to produce rectangular external electrical connection pads that are formed on top of the vias in order to solder electrical connection wires thereto. These rectangular electrical connection pads are placed beside one another along the pitch direction and have between them an insulation space that extends perpendicular to the pitch direction.
In certain cases, the rectangular electrical connection pads are elongated in a direction perpendicular to the pitch direction so as to have a spot for placing test probes into contact with them, alongside the electrical connection wires, in such a way that the contact points of the test probes and the soldered joints of the electrical connection wires are aligned perpendicular to the pitch direction.
Such an arrangement limits the possibility of reducing the pitch since, for a given cross section of the electrical connection wires, it is necessary to provide a minimum area on the electrical connection pads for the soldering, fixing a minimum width of the pads, while still leaving a spot available for placing the test probes.